No words to say
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Quando acordou, não se lembrava de nada o que tinha feito antes de cair no sono e quando abriu os olhos, não enxergou nada além de escuridão. – Slash, JamesSeverus.PWP


**Nome do autor: **Draquete Felton**  
Título: **No words to say**  
Sinopse: **Quando acordou, não se lembrava de nada o que tinha feito antes de cair no sono e quando abriu os olhos, não enxergou nada além de escuridão. – Slash, JamesSeverus.  
**Capa:** img250(ponto)imageshack(ponto)us(barra)img250(barra)9407(barra)nowordstosay(ponto)jpg  
**Ship:** James Potter/Severus Snape**  
Gênero: **Romance**  
Classificação: **NC-17, duh**  
Status: **Complete**  
Formato: **Oneshot**  
Observação: **Fic escrita para o III Challenge de PWP (pornography without plot) do fórum seis vê, usando como tema: Paixão; e os itens: 2. Cama (usando ambos os bônus), 10. Olhos vendados, 15. Um deles fugir enquanto o outro está dormindo, 25. Marcas pelo corpo (usando o bônus). Usando os bônus extras: Se um deles inicialmente não quiser e, por um motivo qualquer, passar a querer; Se a cena se passar durante o dia.**  
**

* * *

**No words to say**

"_I know you can feel it"_

Quando acordou, não se lembrava de nada o que tinha feito antes de cair no sono e quando abriu os olhos, não enxergou nada além de escuridão. Como ainda estava meio sonolento, movimentou-se, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

Ele conseguiu notar que estava deitado em uma cama – de solteiro, o que provavelmente significava que ele estava no dormitório. Ergueu-se um pouco, sentando na cama e notando que estava sem roupa alguma.

Levou as mãos aos olhos e percebeu que o que o impedia de ver era um pedaço de pano que estava amarrado em seu rosto. Tentou soltá-lo, mas o pano devia estar preso por magia, pois foi impossível tirá-lo apenas com as mãos. Suspirou, começando a se preocupar, até que ouviu uma porta se abrindo e uma voz desconfigurada falando.

"Já acordou?" Não entendeu como aquela voz podia soar tão estranha, porém não respondeu. Não fazia idéia de quem poderia ser, e agora temia onde poderia estar.

Ficou com a cabeça virada na direção em que a pessoa havia falado, até começar a ouvir passos vindo em sua direção. Sentiu lábios finos, porém macios tocarem os seus, enquanto mãos desajeitadas envolveram seu rosto. Tentou fugir dos toques, indo para trás e levando as mãos até os ombros do outro.

"Não adianta você tentar fugir. Você ainda está fraco, e você só conseguirá tirar a venda do rosto depois de três horas." E voltou a beijar os lábios do rapaz que se deitara na cama numa vã tentativa de escapar. "Eu não vou te machucar..."

E falando isso, sentou em cima da barriga do outro, voltando a beijá-lo apaixonadamente, enquanto o que estava deitado tentava empurrar a pessoa de cima de si.

"Pare... O que está fazendo?" Tentou falar, sendo interrompido pelos beijos do outro. Era frustrante não poder enxergar nada.

"Não é como se você não gostasse, Potter." E novamente juntou os lábios com os do garoto, que ainda lutava para se soltar. "Me toque também."

Não era uma ordem, era quase uma súplica. E James pôde notar que o outro estava fazendo o máximo para deixá-lo excitado. O garoto em cima de si começou a morder seu pescoço e a acariciar seu tórax e o gryffindor começou a pensar no que seria melhor fazer.

Realmente, como o rapaz disse, não é como se fosse desgostar e se fosse para ficar lá até o final, que aproveitasse ao máximo, certo?

Com isso, levou as mãos para a cintura do outro, vendo, assim, que este estava totalmente vestido, e começou a despi-lo. Por alguma razão, estava conseguindo tirar a roupa com extrema facilidade, quase como se já estivesse acostumado a fazer tal coisa.

Quando finalmente tirou todas as vestes do outro, percebeu que sua silhueta era magra – podendo tatear alguns ossos da costela –, e pôde sentir também a escassez de pêlos pelo corpo, quase como se fosse imaturo. Também sentiu a pele macia sob seu toque, o que fez com que escutasse vários gemidos saindo da boca do garoto, o que o incentivou a tocá-lo mais.

Sentiu o próprio membro ficando cada vez mais duro e indo de encontro com as nádegas do outro, que ainda estava sentado em seu ventre. Aquele pequeno toque fez com que ele se sobressaltasse, gemendo mais alto e apoiando a cabeça no travesseiro ao lado de James, que se virou levemente, inalando o cheiro de uva¹ que o cabelo do outro exalava.

Arregalou os olhos – mesmo não vendo nada – e sentiu o coração acelerar. Com isso, levantou um pouco o outro, virando-o para poder ficar por cima dele. Isso resultou em ambos indo de encontro ao chão com um barulho alto.

"Ei! O que pensa que..." Porém foi interrompido por uma boca faminta. Quando os papéis haviam se invertido que nem ao menos notara? No entanto, não iria reclamar, as carícias e beijos que estava recebendo eram realmente muito bons.

Os beijos foram descendo, enquanto lambidas e mordidas eram dadas a cada pedaço de pele que podia alcançar, até James chegar a um mamilo e ficar se concentrando ali. O outro se contorcia abaixo de si, movimentava o quadril em uma vã tentativa de fricção – coisa que o de cima não deixava, ficando de quatro sobre o de baixo, tocando-o apenas com a boca e com as mãos.

"Potter... Pare de... Provocar." O garoto exigiu, olhando para o garoto acima de si com olhos anuviados de desejo.

"Por quê? Suponho que fosse algo assim que você quisesse?" James disse enquanto voltava a beijar o seu tórax, chegando até o umbigo e escorregando sua língua para dentro dele, fazendo com que o resto do corpo se contorcesse cada vez mais.

Quando chegou ao membro do outro, abocanhou-o sem pensar duas vezes. O garoto que estava por baixo levou as mãos ao rosto, tapando a boca, impedindo que o som saísse dali – o que foi em vão, pois seus gemidos só ficavam cada vez mais altos conforme o outro o chupava e raspava de leve os dentes no membro.

Após algum tempo, o rapaz deitado pediu para que as carícias parassem, pois estava próximo do orgasmo, mas o gryffindor não parou. Ao contrário, apenas intensificou o que estava fazendo. Dessa forma, o outro acabou gozando dentro na boca de James, que bebeu parcialmente aquele líquido viscoso e de gosto peculiar, e o resto passou nos dedos, melecando-os bastante.

"Já que eu não posso te ver, quero que você fique de quatro." James pediu, erguendo-se minimamente, apenas para o que estava por baixo se levantar e ficar de quatro como fora pedido.

Com isso, James deu um sorriso malicioso e levou a mão até a bunda do garoto, foi com um dedo úmido para a entrada do outro e começou a forçá-la, mas logo o dedo entrou – quase como se já estivesse acostumado com tal coisa.

Após colocar mais um dedo e sentir que seu acompanhante estava preparado, se posicionou na entrada dele – mesmo que com dificuldade por não estar vendo – e começou a penetrá-lo. O garoto abaixo de si suspirou, tendo a respiração pesada e o corpo tremendo.

James começou a se mover lentamente, arrancando gemidos do outro. Levou a mão até o membro dele, e começou a bombeá-lo no mesmo ritmo em que se movia. E aquilo era o paraíso. Estar ali era uma sensação maravilhosa. Curvou-se sobre o corpo do rapaz, gemendo ao lado de sua orelha, sentindo o cheiro de uva que seus cabelos emanavam.

Estocava cada vez mais rápido e mais fundo, sentindo o garoto ofegar quando acertava certo ponto dentro dele. Sentindo-se perto do orgasmo, sussurrou no ouvido do outro "Severus..."

Isso fez com que o garoto ficasse tenso ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado, pressionando mais o membro de James dentro de si, o que fez com ele finalmente gozasse. Severus chegou ao ápice logo em seguida, uma vez que ouvir seu nome ser sussurrado com tanta luxúria o deixara mais excitado.

Os dois acabaram largando-se deitados no chão. James ainda por cima de Severus, e este deitado em cima do próprio braço.

O slytherin tentou virar-se, olhando parcialmente para James, e notou que ele estava dormindo. Provavelmente ainda era efeito da poção que dera a ele, que o deixara cansado e fraco.

Aproveitou para se levantar – deixando o gryffindor deitado no chão de qualquer jeito –, e se trocar. Deu uma última olhada para James, dormindo, e olhou para a janela, vendo o sol ainda alto lá fora – o que significava que todos ainda deviam estar em aula.

Mais tarde, quando James finalmente acordara, conseguiu retirar a venda dos olhos. Olhando em volta, vira que não havia mais ninguém ali e sorriu maliciosamente. Encontrou suas roupas em um canto, dobradas, e as vestiu.

De repente, imagens do que acontecera mais cedo tomaram sua mente e ele finalmente se lembrou. No café da manhã havia recebido uma coruja com um pequeno bolinho caseiro. Sabia de quem era aquele presente, e comeu, feliz. Mas ao começar a se sentir mal, se retirara do Grande Salão. Porém, não se lembra de chegar até a sala comunal – o que devia significar que ele desmaiara no caminho.

Ao sair do dormitório, olhou para seu relógio de pulso, notando que já devia ser hora do jantar. Correu pelos corredores da escola, até chegar ao Grande Salão. Entrou lá, sem chamar atenção, uma vez que vários alunos estavam chegando também.

Lançou um olhar para a mesa de Gryffindor, avistando os amigos conversando e comendo. Depois se virou para olhar a mesa de Slytherin. Logo conseguiu avistá-lo. Severus estava sentado entre outros muitos slytherins, quieto – como sempre – e mesmo sendo um dia morno, usava um pesado cachecol.

Caminhou até lá, como quem não quer nada, e ao chegar bem próximo de sua vítima, puxa o cachecol, falando em alto e bom tom "Isso tudo é frio, Snivellus?"

Isso fez com que vários slytherins e pessoas de outras casas os olhassem. O Grande Salão inteiro ficou em silêncio ao notar a enorme marca vermelha arroxeada que havia no pescoço de Severus.

O garoto corou violentamente e se levantou, xingando James, que sorria vitoriosamente para ele. Severus tentou puxar o cachecol do gryffindor, mas este não deixava, levantando a mão cada vez mais alto. Ele pulava, tentando pegar a todo custo, no entanto, parou ao escutar o que o outro lhe sussurrara.

"Adorei seu presente. Feliz três meses para você também." Com isso, Severus saiu correndo sem nem olhar para trás.

* * *

**N/A: **Minha primeira PWP. ._. Eu já fiz NC-17, claro, mas nenhuma PWP! O: Estou... Surpreendida. u.u Ah, e fic dedicada à minha Prongs, Juh, que betou a fic e é tarada pelo Snape. ;D

_¹ - Ah, os cabelos cheiro de uva! *-* Não sei por que, mas desde minha primeira JamesSeverus, eu fiz com que o cabelo do Snape tivesse cheiro de uva. Não sei, achei que combinasse com ele, talvez._


End file.
